Hitsugaya Toshiro and the Princess
by PotatoesRule
Summary: An epic love story of how Toshiro, slowly but surely, fell in love with a princess. But not under the ordinary circumstances. No, not even close. She was a princess that nobody knew about. Until now. Join this epic yet courageous tale as the characters go through hypnosis, enemies, dances, love, and much more. A Hitsugaya X OC.
1. Chapter 1: School Starts!

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. This chapter moves slowly, because I tried to get everything explained. I just have to get over this chapter and all the drama will start. Don't give up on this story because of this chapter. I hope you will read on afterwards! The plot gets better and there will be a lot more drama! Wish me luck!**

**~PotatoesRule**

**(But so does Bleach!)**

Sigh. Starting a new life is so hard. I mean seriously, is the most prestigious school in the human world worth it when you need to move between worlds to go? Okay, maybe it is. But still, starting a new life is nearly impossible when you're the heir and daughter of the Soul King. The Royal Guards are with you all the time and it's so aggravating and annoying.

I finally managed to convince father to let me go on my own. I am extremely powerful yet I'm not allowed to fight hollows or enemies.

So here I am, a sixteen year-old girl going to school. I am a prodigy at learning. I mastered math at the age of five, learned Bankai at the age of 10, and mastered most of the world's scientific knowledge at the age of 12.

I reach for the golden handle of the private school and a whoosh of cold air conditioning blasts into my face. There is a large room with many sofas and plants. The lights are bright and I'm inside my new school's welcome center. I walk through the hallway and find a door to an office.

"Hello!" he greets me. "You must be Skyler Lu, the new student. Here, let me get your welcome kit!"

He shoves an aqua blue box at me, with an "A" carved in gold. Wonder what that means. How much money does this school have? I mean having a huge lobby for a single office with its own building is a little bit overdone.

"Your dorm number is 3A. Your roommate is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

I head out of the office and out of the cold room. The sun shines brightly on my black hair and blue eyes. I have a bang from the right side of my head to my left ear. I look around at the massive soccer fields and tennis courts, the bright red brick walls of he buildings in this enormous campus. Too bad I can't teleport; I would be frightening humans out of their minds! I invented a new form of shunpo to allow me to teleport places. It's pretty cool.

I slowly walk to my dorm building, which has a large "A" engraved into the brick beside the door. This must be it.

I open the welcome package and on the top is an envelope. I open it and inside holds my pass card. I insert the pass card into the black scanning slot and the door opens. A huge lobby with vending machines lined up against the wall awaits me. The cool whoosh of air gives me relief from the hot summer air. I see a small library in the corner and a few sofas. Whoa. This is AWESOME! I lift the aqua welcome package and run to the elevator. I scan the card. This is so cool! I can't wait to see my room and roommate. But why would they make me share rooms with a guy. At least I think he's a guy. Aren't rooms supposed to be the same genders? I mean they could have… I blush at the thought.

I go up to the third floor, the highest floor, and I don't see a hallway of doors. All I see is a gigantic living room with a 70-inch TV.

Okay. Backtrack. Schools shouldn't look like this. In the brochure, there were pretty nice rooms with clean beds and a desk with a bathroom. Not floors of space like an apartment. I drop my box and jump up and down. Okay, officially awesome first day.

"Why are you jumping up and down like a maniac?"

I stop and see a boy, about the same height as me, glare. He has teal eyes and spiky white hair, with a few strands over his forehead. I glare back. He raises a quizzical eyebrow and I start to approach him. I put a hand forward.

"Hi. I'm Skyler Lu. I'm guessing you're my roommate, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, would you mind explaining the whole thing?"

"Sure. You must be a genius and/or prodigy to be placed in the 'A' class. We are the top of our grade. By the way," he points to the left, "That is our bedroom. Two beds of course. There," he points to the right, "Is the study. And this room is the living room."

"Thanks…"

"You may call me Toshiro, but that is a privilege and an honor. I am only allowing this, because we are roommates," he snaps. If only he knew.

He walks away to the study and I follow. I look at the bookshelves that surround the room. Okay, I love reading. This place is perfect. I drop the blue box on to an oak desk and I unload. Toshiro helps me unload. There is my uniform, two letters, an envelope containing my schedule, and a fancy new iPad.

"This is all self-explanatory," he states and grabs the envelope containing my schedule. "Well… you have all your classes with me."

I gape. What! With this arrogant guy! Why is he so serious all the time?

"Our classes start in ten minutes. For the first day, we have a late opening," he says. "Please get dressed. We must not be late. The bathroom is there."

He points to a room. I grab the uniform and go. Yeesh. He's so serious. I need to become friends with him somehow. Is he this cold and stiff to everyone?

I enter the bathroom. It's a really nice bathroom. Warm, with heated floors. A rain showerhead and two sinks. The uniform is a white kimono with red lining. I change and exit the bathroom. I grab the new iPad and move toward the door, Toshiro joining me.

"Hey, Toshiro."

"Yes?"

"Are all the students' rooms like ours?"

"No. They are similar to the ones in the brochure. We are honored as high- class people. The lower classes have black robes with white lining. They refer to us with honorifics."

I keep walking with Toshiro out of the dorm. The blinding sunlight reach my eyes. I notice students coming out of the other dorms.

"So why does my schedule have 'A' behind them? Like 'Math A.'"

"We are in the 'A' class, because we have all 'A' classes. For 'B' classes and 'C' classes, they are already considered smart for having even one 'A' class."

"Who are the other 'A' class people?"

"Ishida Uryu and Ulquiorra Cifer."

Well… we are some spoiled students. Four people living in a ginormous three floor building. We continue to walk. Toshiro is wearing a similar robe to mine, except it has blue. This guy is starting to get on my nerves. I mean he thinks he's so great and all and maybe he is, but doesn't mean he can be all arrogant.

As we approach the building where our science class is, other girls start to glare at me. I look at Toshiro at the corner of my eye and he looks unfazed.

"Why is she with Hitsugaya-san?" I hear a girl whisper.

"Yeah, I know right? He's too good for her."

"What?! She's in the 'A' class?!" another girl whispers, "No fair!"

Wow. This Toshiro guy must be popular. All the other people are wearing black robes. No wonder why they know I'm in the "A" class.

"There has never been a girl in the 'A' class," Toshiro says.

"You seem pretty well known," I reply.

"Yeah. A lot of like me. There's even a fan club."

I roll my eyes. We enter the science classroom and all the students bow with their head down. Toshiro takes his seat in the "A" class labeled lab table and I turn to talk with the teacher. He is a man with blond, shaggy hair and black eyes. He has large glasses.

"Hello. You must by Skyler-san," he says.

"Yup."

"It's an honor to be your teacher,"

"Um…Thanks?"

"You're lab partners with Hitsugaya-san."

I start to head over to Toshiro. The room is a bland white and the "A" class table is black. All the other tables are white.

"Hey, Toshiro," I say casually.

The girls around me gasp. What did I do? Toshiro looks unaware. Oh, I used his first name. Haha, I don't care. He said it himself. I can use his first name. Jealous much?

The whole day goes by exactly like this. The students stare at me, I get the same response from every teacher. Because today was the first day, nothing much happened.

We get back to the "dorm" or whatever you call it, after school.

"Would you like to visit the campus' library? I'm going," Toshiro inquires.

"Sure."

Why so casual all the sudden? He's is such a calm person all the time, why ask me something like this now?

"Okay. Let's go."

We leave the building and there is awkward silence. Really awkward silence. Suddenly, I feel a strong spiritual pressure coming from the left. Toshiro seems to notice too. I start to head that way when Toshiro pulls me back.

"Don't go that way," he firmly states, earnest look in his eyes.

He takes out a pack of soul candy and pops one in his mouth. I bet he thinks I can't see him as he gives orders to the soul in his gigai. I laugh. The gigai turns to look at me although Toshiro continues to give orders. I don't even bother listening. As he turns to leave, I grab his soul's arm.

He stares at me, wide-eyed.

"You can see me?" he gasps.

I roll my eyes as I flash step ahead of him. Being able to perform soul reaper movements in a body is a gift from father. Although I'm technically alive, I am a soul reaper.

"So, considering that you're a soul reaper in the Gotei 13, what's your position?" I ask.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Squad."

"Cool."

"What?! 'Cool' and that's it?" he yells, "Who are you then?"

"Later. Let's go kill some hollows."

**Author's note: I hope I get some reviews, but I will still update even if there are none. I am so excited to write the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**~PotatoesRule**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Author's Note: I hope the wait wasn't too long. I still haven't gotten any reviews, but as I promised, I would still update! People reading this again, congrats! Chapter one is so boring. That chapter just explained everything. No epic stuff. But for now, let's get on with the story!**

**By the way, Ulquiorra isn't dead in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

**~PotatoesRule**

I decided to teleport to where the hollow is, leaving Toshiro just a little behind. His Captain's haori billows in the wind. Wow, he has no idea how awesome I am. Haha. Laughing in my head at my own awful jokes must be some kind of mental disorder.

"Here. I'll kill it," I say to Toshiro.

"What? But you're not even a ranked officer. That is the only explanation I have for you. That must be why I don't know who you are. Although it is suspicious for an unranked officer to be on a mission in the world of the living, it's still a plausible idea."

I laugh again. Seriously Toshiro? An unranked officer being a master of shunpo?Well, I will explain to him later. I grab my sword out of thin air. I can hear Toshiro gasp. Well... another perk of being the Soul King's daughter is that I don't need to carry my sword. The neon green grip is bright against the black blade. My sword is always in shikai form.

"Get ready for some epic purification," I tell the hollow.

I stab the sword into the ground and green sprouts shoot around me. They wrap around the hollows arms and legs. The hollow just so happens to have six arms and four legs. It kind of scares me. It resembles a spider except for the fact it has too many limbs. My sword doesn't prevent the hollow from moving; no, this is not the function of my zanpakto.

The green sprouts suddenly fall off. this makes the hollow feel like it's free.

"Your attack did nothing," Toshiro says.

"Haha," I laugh. "That's what you think."

All of the sudden, green sprouts shoot out of the hollow's limbs. The sprouts that wrapped around his arms and legs are actually planting seed that feed on the hollows spiritual pressure. He will die very soon from losing its spiritual pressure, but he can still move and such. The hollow is almost like a ticking bomb with an expiration date. Except there is no explosion. The hollow just dies. So then, to kill it now, I will have to wear it down so it will consume more of . It's almost like a game. I didn't need to use my shikai, but I thought I'd show off for little Toshiro there.

With one quick swing, I pierce the hollow's mask and he dissaptes into the air. I turn back to a gaping Toshiro. He knows that I didn't need to use shikai. I can imagine him thinking, this girl's no unranked officer.

"Who are you?" he says, pointing his blade right into my face.

"I told you, I will tell you later! Probably at the dorm," I reply.

"Fine," he says, sheathing his zanpakto.

I grabs his arm, planning to shunpo teleport him, but he resists.

"W-what are you doing?" he asks. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you aren't an espada that survived the war or something? How do I know if you're not an assassin that gains my trust, only to kill me? How do I-"

I cut him off by teleporting use both back into the dorm.

"Apple juice or Sprite?" I ask him as I walk toward our kitchen.

"Um...A Sprite?"

I grab two Sprites out of the kitchen and head towards the library. Toshiro follows. I plop down on the couch. Well, at least I thought it was the couch. I plopped down onto a hard oak chair. Now, my tail bone hurts. Toshiro starts to laugh at me.

"So you can defeat a hollow without a scratch, impressive for an unranked officer, but you get hurt by a chair."

Wait... did he just laugh? He seems to notice too as he begins to shut up, his serious face back on. I hand him a Sprite and he gladly accepts, opening the can right away. The sticky liquid fizzes out and onto his hands. Now it's my turn to laugh. He just grabs a tissue and calmly wipes it off.

"So who are you? Explain," he demands.

"I am not part of the Gotei 13."

"Then are you an academy student?"

"Nope, not an academy student."

"Then who are you?"

"I am... let me just say that I am a prodigy. And I will also say that you should be bowing down to me, begging for forgiveness. But, I am not a brat and I hate it when that happens."

"Are you a noble?"

"Kinda. I am the daughter of the Soul King."

His eye widen as he immediately gets to the floor. His fists pressed hard, head down.

"My apologies, Lu-sama. I was unaware of your position. Please forgive me."

"Cut the honorifics and all. I hate that. I shouldn't have told you."

"Okay. So is it okay to pretend you aren't?"

"Not in front of the Royal Guard or anything."

"Okay."

We sit here, sipping delicious Sprite. I am so happy that Toshiro knows, now that I can fight without him thinking I'm evil.

"W-Would you..." he falters.

"Would I what?" I ask.

"Wouldyoupleasetrainmetobestronger?" he blurts out at a rapid speed.

"Why? You are a captain."

I have no idea why the heck he blurted that out so fast. He knows he is powerful, but no, he needs to become stronger so desperately.

"During the Winter War," he begins.

"Wait... what war?"

"You don't know about the winter war?"

"Nope. All I now was that this man named Aizen was defeated. Such a weakling."

"He was very powerful. He wanted to take over the Royal Family. If it weren't for the substitute soul reaper that defeated him, he might have been able to take over."

"Wow... I've been kept in the dark. So I assume that there was a war between you and the espada."

"Yes, the espada are an elite force of..."

"Dummies."

"Um... I think they are stronger than you're giving them credit for."

"Um... I don't think so," I mimic.

"Well.. anyways, Aizen's zanpakto has the ability to hypnotize people. My childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, was a victim, and I, believing that Momo was Aizen, due to Aizen also hypnotizing me, stabbed Momo. She's okay, but I need to get stronger to prevent that from happening again."

"So, what I'm getting here is that the love of your life, Momo Hinamori..."

"I treat her like a sister," he interrupts.

"Whatever. She was stabbed by you and you need to get stronger to protect her."

"Yes."

"Okay. That's a good reason to become stronger."

We are still sipping soda. The night comes. Wow... so much stuff happened today.

"So will you help me train?" he inquires again.

"Maybe. I will need to think about it. But I don't think you need to train harder physically," I state.

"Then what do I have to train? Mentally?"

"Yeah. I know some meditation techniques that the Royal Guard taught me to be strong."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

I walk toward the bedroom and collapse onto the bed, drifting into a blissful sleep. Momo Hinamori. Is that her name?

* * *

I feel a pillow hitting my face. What the...

"Wake up," Toshiro yells. "Class starts in five minutes! We must not be late!"

I open my eyes, sitting up as me and Toshiro bump heads. He blushes and I laugh. A vein pops on his head as he gets annoyed.

"You won't mind if I got out of bed and changed using shunpo, would you?" I say.

Regardless of his answer, I zoom out of bed, change, and grab my iPad for school.

"Let's go, slowpoke," I say as I exit out the door.

He catches up with me. As we enter our classroom, all the girls start flirting with Toshiro. I laugh.

"I have to use the restroom," he grumbles, clearly annoyed by the girls fawning all over him.

A girl pushes me aside to talk. At least I think to talk.

"You better stay away from Hitsugaya-sama. I don't care about you being in the 'A' class or anything. You better stay out of my future husband's way. You got that?" she hisses into my ear.

She walks back to her seat. All the girls that surround me convey the same message through their cold, menacing glare. I stifle my laughter. Toshiro returns to his seat and they all start batting their eyelids. Class starts and we learn about chemistry and chemical reactions.

"The girls gave me a talk about how you're taken and I better not be friends with you," I whisper into his ear.

"Yeah, they get very jealous. Do you play soccer?"

"I thought we were talking about your fans," I mock. "But yes, I do play soccer. Why?"

"The tryouts for the team are today. I'm the captain of the team."

"Haha. Do girls tryout?"

"No. But girls can."

"Good to know."

"Lu-sama, what is the scientific term of sodium chloride?"

"NaCl," I say.

I return to our conversation, the teacher seeming not to care.

"As long as we know the answers and do good on the exams, the teacher really doesn't care about what 'A' class people do," Toshiro whispers in my ear.

I laugh, making it seem like Toshiro is flirting with me. This will be a fun game to play, Toshiro fangirls.

* * *

It's lunchtime. I exit back into the "A" class dorm lobby to eat, as "A" class students are allowed to do so. Toshiro has notified me that Urya Ishida is a Quincy and the Ulquiorra Cifer was a previous espada. He also told me that Ulquiorra has has been given permission to be in the human world by the Gotei 13 and has concealed his mask and hollow hole. Toshiro said that Ulquiorra now is on our side. I will have my guard up, as I do not trust in hollows.

"Nice to meet you guys," I say as I put my hand out to Uryu Ishida.

"Hi, I'm Uryu Ishida."

"I'm Skyler Lu."

"I'm Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Nice to meet you guys! I think we'll all be good friends."

They grunt, continuing to eat their food. I bet Uryu is well aware that I am a soul reaper and perhaps Ulquiorra as well. Toshiro should have figured it out before. Maybe he was distracted about something else about me.

Maybe he likes...

No, that's not possible. I've known him for a day now and he's not the kind of person. But that would be a good reason. I heard about the Tenth Squad Captain being cold to everyone. Yet he laughs and blushed when we bumped heads. And he was so open about everything.

Toshiro comes in after getting his lunch at the cafeteria. Ulquiorra motions for Toshiro to come and talk. Toshiro listens as Ulquiorra whispers something inaudible from this distance. Toshiro nods.

"This is the Soul Kings's heir and daughter, Skyler Lu," Toshiro announces.

"Such unusual circumstances. Why would a very important person be in the world of the living? This is not your average thing. I know you've come here for a reason. Not just to go to school," Ulquiorra says, his green eyes boring into mine."

"Yes, that is suspicious," Uryu agrees.

Toshiro looks at me expecting an answer.

"Yes, it's true Ulquiorra," I say, exasperated about how easily he could see through me. "Unknown to my father, I recently felt a presence of evil in the world of the living while inside the palace."

Toshiro beckons me to say more.

"The source of the evil was unnamed until recently," I say, knowing Toshiro will be heartbroken.

"Her name, I discovered, is Momo Hinamori."

**Author's Note: I hope you like the twist of events. I'm sorry to Momo's fans. I like her too. But you can always change the names. Copy and paste the story on Microsoft Word and go under "find." Then click replace, type Momo's name to whatever and replace her name. You can also replace the main character's name to something else. Maybe Momo? LOL see you next time!**

**~PotatoesRule**


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura

**Author's Note: Okay! I'm back! I'm still being true to my word! I have no reviews (at least for now) but I still am writing. I can see that there are people actually reading the story which is great! So I've decided to give a prize out for the first 3 reviewers! I will still update without reviews, but I decided that these reviewers can decide the name of a character in this story. I need these soon because the love triangles are going to start. Make sure the names are appropriate and give them some personality. It should be good.**

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**~PotatoesRule**

Toshiro runs out of the dorm. Ulquiorra and Uryu just sit there. I run out to go find him. I see him running towards the sakura tree forest. I run after him. As I reach the end of the forest, which isn't really a forest; it's just a patch of trees, I see a cliff. Toshiro has his legs dangling off of it. He has his head on his hands and he looks so calm. I really never liked this guy. He's always so calm and his hard shell is impossible to penetrate. But he looks so serene, so calm. The only reason I came was that I was trying to be friends with him. At least I think so...

I can hear the rustling of the trees as the sakura petals dance off the trees. I sit beside him and stare at his teal eyes. I turn to look at a massive city. We are so high above it. I really want to jump off and go check it out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Toshiro murmurs.

I don't reply.

"I want you to know that Momo isn't the kind of person to do that," he whispers.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

We sit there in peace.

"We should go."

"Yeah," Toshiro replies.

We get up. His cell phone rings and he picks it up. At first, I thought it was a hollow, but it's from the school. Toshiro puts in on speaker for me to hear.

"Due to the soccer tryouts, all 'A' and 'B' class people that are interested in soccer, please head to the soccer field in front of dorm 'A' for tryouts after lunch. You will not have class for the rest of the day. Thank you!"

I find it astounding for soccer tryouts to be on the second day of school.

"We should head out. You play soccer right?" Toshiro inquires.

"Yup. We'll talk about 'the situation' later," I say.

He nods. We head toward our dorm and see around twenty boys. Stiff competition eh?

"Who's the noob, Toshiro?" a tall teen asks.

"Get your hands off of her," Toshiro growls, clearly upset by the use of his first name.

Although I am his roommate, it is odd that he would allow me to call him by his first name.

He moves his hands away and I punch his face. It leaves a big red mark.

"Protective, huh?" the guy say. "Your girlfriend?"

I punch him again, but this time he falls to the floor.

I laugh.

"I'm not a weakling."

"You idiot!" the guy scream and charges.

I just stand here, as Toshiro stops him.

"Please stop," Toshiro tells him. "I wouldn't want her to kill you."

All the boys start to murmur and gossip, yeah, boys gossip here, about me. I am dressed in a "A" class kimono, but they can't realize that?

I get in line with Toshiro. The coach comes. You know, I never really bothered to learn any of the teacher's names? That's odd for someone like me. Was I distracted?

"You filthy maggots better start running fifty laps to show your endurance!" the coach yells.

All the boys grumble and start running. By the end of the fifty laps, all the boys are tired except Toshiro and I. The coach makes a note of this as we start dribbling around. This is so boring. I want to pummel the boy that tried to punch me now. Haha. He's so sickening.

"Okay, rotten kids, please line up to play a mock match," the coach yells.

I line up along the bunch guys. This is really awkward. Aren't there any girls that play soccer? Not here then. All I hear is blah, blah, blah from what you call the "coach" until he call my name.

"Lu-sama," the coach says, not calling me a maggot. "Blue team."

I go to the blue team.

"Hitsugaya-sama," the coach calla. "Red team."

Oh yeah. This will be fun. The coach blows his whistle and I get the ball. I weave my way through the network of horrible soccer players until Toshiro runs up beside me.

"It seems you are good at soccer," Toshiro states calmly, keeping his eyes on mine.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I mock.

I shoot for the goal and Toshiro is visibly shocked by how fast we were running. He seemed unaware that I was about to shoot. I can here the pleasant sound of the swooshing of the net.

I turn back to see the other players, all awestruck.

"That's the end of it, maggots!" the coach screams.

Whoa, so fast? Only after one goal? This coach is a wack job after all.

"These tryouts are ending early, because I have decided the players. The student that have made it shall be posted in the welcome center. Dismissed."

We all leave. Those were the shortest tryouts ever! No fun at all! Toshiro runs up to me.

"The coach is still a wack job," Toshiro says.

I roll my eyes.

"Why are you following me all the time?" I ask Toshiro.

"Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Toshiro states, blank expression on his face.

I goes up ahead of me to open the door and I giggle. He has a small smirk on his face. I raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you, my dear Histugaya."

He suddenly looks so tense.

"Please don't call me that," he whispers. "It sounds so odd off of your tongue."

I feel like this boy is playing with me. I enter the lobby, surprised to see Ulquiorra and Uryu sitting there, sipping Sprite.

"Welcome back, lovers," Uryu laughs.

"Shut up!" I screech at him.

Uryu laughs again. I sit on the couch as Ulquiorra tosses Toshiro and I Sprite. I open the Sprite immediately and the sweet liquid pours out. Uryu laughs even harder. Stay calm, Skyler, stay calm. That blasted Uryu will get it someday.

"Ready to get down to business, Mr. Ishida?" I smile, with a cold glare pointed directly at him.

His face straightens.

"Yes."

"Good."

Toshiro's face darkens. Stupid tense boy, letting his feeling for Momo take over.

"Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the Fifth Squad of the Gotei 13, has been conducting forbidden acts of kido hypnosis. Or as I have sensed throughout the world of the living."

Toshiro's eyes widen. Uryu and Ulquiorra seem unfazed.

"As known, she is an expert on kido. She has created similar powers as Sosuke Aizen's zanpakto as well as different powers."

"I cannot believe that until confirmed by the Soul Society," Toshiro says.

His soul phone ring at this moment, coincidentally. Toshiro doesn't put it on speaker for use to hear. His face stays calm as he listens. As the message is finished, he snaps the phone shut.

"It's true. The soul reapers are aware of your presence and has sent all four of us to investigate."

I nod and so does Uryu and Ulquiorra.

"We are to start on the weekends, as to not miss school."

"Why is a captain of the Gotei 13 here in the world of the living?" I ask.

"I have been commissioned to be here, as there is much restoration after the war." Toshiro replies.

"As if that answers my question," I mutter.

Well, today is Friday. So that means we are to start tomorrow. Darn. Life suck and then you die. Well... after you die you go to the soul society and your second life suck and then you die, only to be reincarnated... Whatever! I'm not dead yet!

"Hey Skyler, would you like to play game of soccer using shunpo?" Toshiro asks.

I shake my head no. I have an old friend I need to visit. Maybe Toshiro wants to go?

"Sorry, I have an old friend that invited me to dinner. He's bringing along his girlfriend. Do you want to come with me?" I ask blandly.

"As your date?" he replies, showing no emotion.

"No, as a friend," I answer.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," he accepts.

"But don't you have to..." Uryu says.

Toshiro gives him a glare.

"No, I have no plans," Toshiro says.

"Doesn't seem like you don't have any plans," I smile.

Toshiro get red and I chuckle. Now I'm wondering why Uryu and Ulquiorra aren't in class. Were they at soccer?

"Hitsugaya-sama got invited out to dinner by some girl, so I hear," Ulquiorra informs.

I whiz back around to see Toshiro. My mouth is hanging open. A fly flies into my mouth. I spit it out. I walk towards the lobby bathroom, calm.

"Shouldn't you be freaking out?" Toshiro says.

I don't reply as I walk into the girls' restroom. Why they have a girls' restroom if they don't have girls in the "A" class? Maybe for visitors? I stay completely calm as I clean out my mouth.

As I walk out of the restroom, I am still wondering who asked him out.

"I don't even know her," Toshiro reveals.

Why would the stupid boy accept?

"So... you coming or not?" I ask.

I start to leave the dorm building.

"This early?" Toshiro wonders.

"I was think about chilling out before at the mall," I say as a matter of fact.

I want to get to know this boy before I go out on a mission. Toshiro soon heads out as well. I start to head towards the sakura tree patch. As I weave my way through the tree, I get a few petals stuck in my hair. I return to the spot we were early, with the beautiful cityscape.

"You have a few petals stuck in your hair."

Toshiro lifts his hand to take them out. His white hair rustles with the trees, teal eyes focused. He is good-looking, I realize. But his very presence still makes me feel wary, like I'm going to let down my guard because of something.

What is it about him that makes me want to open up my false exterior?

"There."

I walk toward the ledge of the cliff.

"Wait, Skyler, you're not going to..."

I grab his hand as I jump.

"Skyler!"

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Some fluffiness. Too bad you'll have to wait for the romance. I'm planning to have them start in around four more chapters. I've thrown in some hints that Skyler might like Toshiro. But does she?**

**Find out more later!**

**~PotatoesRule**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinnertime! Not really

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back again! So, I got my first review which is from PrinceIdiot-Sama. Awesomesauce. I have received the character request which will not be revealed. But it will happen. Maybe in this chapter. Tee-hee. When I reveal the character, I will tell you that it was requested.  
**

**But, I've been talking to much.**

**On with the story!**

**~PotatoesRule**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This applies for all chapters.**

We are floating towards the city. Toshiro looks like he is standing, but is still going down at the same speed I am. Stupid boy. I reach the ground and slowly float down. Toshiro does the same.

"Hey, Toshiro," I say. "Why do you let me call you by your first name?"

"Maybe you'll find out. Maybe not."

I cross my arms. I'm kinda getting upset. But this boy won't get me mad tonight.

"Fine, Mr. Serious."

"I suggest we start walking."

"Like we're going to walk twenty miles. I'm teleporting us."

"So why did we need to go off that cliff?"

"For fun."

"How do you teleport anyways?"

"I invented a teleportation shunpo. It can't go through walls though."

I grab his arm and suddenly we're front of a nice restaurant.

"Yeah, I was just kidding about us hanging out before dinner. Haha. My friend wanted to eat earlier."

We are going to the top floor of the highest building. We enter the building and go up the elevator without a word.

"Skyler!" a red-haired teen appears.

"Rhyt!" I give him a hug.

"So how you been doing?" I ask.

"Good."

Rhyt is a human friend. I met him when we were young and I was at the world of the living to learn about how humans act. He has red hair and rusty red eyes.

"So where's that girlfriend of yours?" I ask. "You know, the one you always talk about."

"Right here."

He points to dazzling young girl. She has black hair with onyx eyes. I wonder what her name is. Toshiro shifts beside me.

"Her name Momo Hinamori."

What?! Momo. The evil girl! Toshiro looks uncomfortable.

"Shiro-chan? Is that you?" she exclaims.

I know that this girl is not to be underestimated, but I laugh at her nickname for Toshiro. A vein appears and he is upset.

"Histugaya-taicho, I mean Hitsugaya to you."

I am surprised. He wants her to call him Histugaya. I don't believe it. He lets me, a girl he has known for two days, call him Toshiro, but for a girl he has known his whole life Hitsugaya.

Why? Why does he act do cold and callous to others but not to me? I know it's not because I am the Royal Princess. He has been like this from the start.

Rhyt asks us to take our seat as we head towards the window seat.

"Skyler, I'm sorry but I have to leave in fifteen minutes. I didn't want to cancel," Rhyt says.

"Sure, I can't stay too long either."

"So just drinks?"

"Sure."

I order a Sprite and Rhyt orders a Coke. Toshiro and Momo both get water.

"So who is your friend?" Rhyt casually asks.

"He's Hitsugaya Toshiro, my roommate. Toshiro, this is Rhyt," I introduce.

Rhyt nods his head. I quickly glance at Momo. From the outside, she doesn't look too suspicious. We are not to confront her now. Tomorrow we will. I spend the rest of the meeting chatting about life and of course, making up stories.

Toshiro doesn't talk, but Momo is like a chatter box. Blah blah here, blah blah there.

"Good night, Rhyt!" I say as he leaves.

"See ya!"

Momo leaves with Rhyt. Toshiro gets ready to leave, but I grab his arm.

"We need to talk," I say.

"About?"

"What's going to happen tomorrow."

His face darkens as he sits back down.

"I shall judge whether her offenses have been bad enough for her to be executed. It's not because I don't trust you, it's because your connections with her might get involved."

He looks uncomfortable as he squirms against my stare. I thought he was cold. Maybe I'm melting his heart. Haha, yeah right. Mr. Grumpy here is mean.

"Okay. Let's go."

We exit the building, only to see a blue haired teen being pummeled by...

By Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" I scream. "What are you doing?!"

I run up to the blue-haired teen. He doesn't look too good. Not at all. There's blood dripping out of his mouth.

"He was a former espada. Is it not my duty to destroy all foes?" he asks all innocently.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," I murmur.

"And so?" Ulquiorra replies.

"Skyler, he's a former espada," Toshiro says.

"Yeah? So is Ulquiorra. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez saved my life when I was seven."

Ulquiorra's eyes widen as he bends down to bow.

"My apologies, Lu-sama, I did not..." he starts.

"Silence! I will here nothing of your apologies. I do not care if you are a spy for the Soul Society to keep track of hollows. You are to be dismissed immediately back to the Soul Society." I order.

"Yes, Lu-sama." Ulquiorra gulps.

Ulquiorra walks away. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, what is he doing here?

"Skyler, let's head back," Toshiro suggests.

"Yeah."

I lift Grimmjow up and sunpo teleport Toshiro, Grimmjow, and I back to the dorm. As I enter, holding Grimmjow, Uryu's eyes widen.

"Silence, Ishida-sama," Toshiro says.

We go up the elevator. I know how to heal without kido. It's truly amazing. The Royal Guard dude that invented healing springs taught me. Now what was his name?

"Skyler, what happened to Grimmjow and you when you were younger?" Tohsiro politely asks.

"A hollow attacked me. Grimmjow came and killed it, but he left after the Royal Guard came. He told me his name."

The elevator pings and we're in the dorm, apartment, whatever! I am so upset now. Tears start rolling down my cheeks. I place Grimmjow onto the floor and I wipe the stupid water off my face. But the waterfall keeps going.

It's all building up. The stress. The coronation. Gak! I JUST HATE IT ALL!

"Skyler," Toshiro says, all muffled to me. "Skyler, stop crying."

"I'm sorry."

He just leaves after healing Grimmjow, leaving me here.

That cursed Toshiro. Does he have any feelings at all? I thought that I was his friend. I leave Grimmjow on the sofa in the living room and I exit the building to the sakura tree patch.

The stress! I try to act all carefree, but there is so much pain to endure. My coronation as an official princess is coming up next week and I still need to bring a date.

My legs dangle off the side of the cliff. Everything seems like a blur as the endless tears drop down my face.

* * *

Toshiro's POV (Point of View)

I walk to the study to grab a book. That Skyler. What makes me change so much when I'm around her? What is happening to my personality? Sitting in an old rocking chair doesn't make me feel much better.

Hinamori. Why is she doing this evil? I must ask her tomorrow. She is a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. She is almost my sister. Yet I demand her to call me Hitsugaya-taicho. And Skyler is allowed to call me Toshiro. What is happening to me? What is it about Skyler?

I feel a sharp reiatsu. It's a hollow. I feel Skyler there also. But she seems to be unaware. She hasn't done anything.

Skyler!

I pop a soul candy into my mouth and I shunpo to the scene. Why do I care so much? Don't I trust in her abilities?

I run to the sakura tree patch. My haori is blowing out, my white strands of hair falling onto my face. I see her silky black hair waving in the air. Her legs are crossed and her head is down. I can hear sobs. What is wrong? I want to ask her so bad. She looks so beautiful. The white kimono flaps. I lose myself in the moment.

"Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" she says in a sodden voice.

Hitsugaya. That's me.

"The hol-" I start.

"Hollow. I am aware."

"Why haven't you killed it yet?"

The roar deafens my ears. The white mask begins to appear in front of Skyler, the black body appear after the cliff ends. Skyler stands and holds out arm and a beautiful black zanpakto materializes. With a quick slash, the hollow dissipates. The zanpakto unravels and fades away and she sits sown again.

The wind ruffles my hair and I just stare. I stare at her beauty.

"Hitsugaya," she starts.

I snap out of my daze and walk up to sit beside her. Her bright blue eyes glow, but she looks like she is so far a way, as if she was staring at something miles away.

"It's Toshiro to you," I say.

I don't know. There is something about this girl. She's the Royal Princess and yet she is so sad. She laughs and it reminds of chimes echoing in a hallway. So carefree, so sweet. We just sit here and I'm thinking about why she's so important to me. I wonder what she is thinking. Is she thinking about me too?

"Toshiro."

I turn to look at her, her face staring, analyzing mine.

"Yes?"

She doesn't respond and we just stare. Her electric blue eyes boring into mine. She's trying to read me. But I allow her to.

* * *

Skyler's POV

I can see the stress that sags in his eyes. I can see the regret. The regret of Momo. Sigh. I get up to walk. Why is he so attractive? I despise this trait. Here I am, rambling so seriously. I must be tired. I teleport back to the dorm. I scan my card. Toshiro shunpo's towards me. Why does he care for me so much? I barely know him. I enter the building and go up the elevator.

Grimmjow is still asleep. His blue hair is all ruffled. Haha. Not really. I head towards the bathroom. Toshiro goes to close the lights. I take a quick, cold shower. I exit to the bedroom. Toshiro is there, in his uniform. Toshiro and I both sleep in uniform now. It's actually fairly comfortable.

I jump onto bed to sleep. I dream of a boy with white hair and teal eyes.

* * *

I wake up. Toshiro is awake and he is talking on the phone. He hangs up.

"Uryu Ishida is not coming."

"Okay."

I get up and head out with Toshiro. I can see the cloudy gray sky. It seems that the sky is itching to rain. Toshiro eats soul candy and tells his gigai to leave back into the dorm and do homework. Haha. Homework slave.

I grab Toshiro's arm and I teleport to were I feel the evil.

"Hello. Welcome Shiro-chan and the Royal Princess."

She knows.

**Author's Note: i know, horrible ending. I'm going on vacation and I wanted to update before I leave. There is some epic drama after this! I want to start another story also. Any ideas?**

**See ya,**

**~PotatoesRule**


	5. Chapter 5: What the heck?

**Author's Note: Okay! We're getting down to some business! This story is getting more and more epic and here we go, into the deep, dark world of Momo Hinamori. I might change the title, just a heads up, because I don't think it really captures what this story's about. I also noticed typos and I will go and correct them. Stay tuned!**

**~PotatoesRule**

I flip around to see a young girl dressed in a soul reaper kimono or whatever Toshiro's wearing after his haori. I'm so stunned that she is so petite. She looks so innocent on the outside, but I know not to trust her.

"Momo, why are you doing this?" Toshiro asks gently.

A fire suddenly ignites in her eyes. I can feel a furious rage burning inside. Man, she is tense! Haha. No time for laughing now. I take a small step back and nudge Toshiro. He doesn't budge.

"I'm doing this for you!" Momo screams.

My eyes widen. Okay, I know that Toshiro is very close to Momo, but...

"What?" Toshiro says. "What are you saying?"

I hear a low hum. I suspect that it is kido. Perhaps her new kido.

"Toshiro!" I yell at him, but he just stares.

Momo's hand suddenly strike towards Toshiro. A ball of green light shoot towards him. What the heck is going on? I see a lieutenant using forbidden kido. I see a captain standing still and not doing anything. Toshiro suddenly bows to the floor at Momo.

"You!" she screeches at me. "You are the girl who stole Shiro-chan's heart! You shall die!"

"Yes, stole Shiro-chan," Toshiro says dazedly.

"Would you like to kill her?" Momo asks Toshiro.

"Yes."

He turns to me, pupil dilated. He must be hypnotized with the kido! He holds his fists up to fight. She must know that I am a soul reaper.

"I know you are a soul reaper. But you show no signs of being strong and I don't see anything to get you out of that gigai. Kill her, Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro throws a punch at me and I swiftly dodge. He continues, still dazed. He is in a trance. He continues to punch and I dodge. I must not hurt him. No, he is my friend. But I stole his heart? Does that mean what I think it does?

"Shiro-chan, soul reaper time!" Momo giggles.

"Yes, Hinamori-sama."

Momo just stands there, watching Toshiro so closely. She must be in love with Toshiro! And when Toshiro stabbed her by mistake, she must have gone insane. Toshiro removes his gigai. I draw my sword too. Momo must be in love with him.

"Toshiro," I whisper, "Toshiro, snap out of it."

"Hinamori-sama requested I kill you. That I shall do."

He sends an ice dragon at me and I use my vines to deflect it. This is going to be a battle. We are even in shikai and this battle will rage on. I'm parrying and he is attacking. Neither of us have been scratch. Momo is standing there, laughing. What?

"More power!" she giggles.

Toshiro activates bankai. No! No! What to do, what to do?! I can't activate bankai! It's too dangerous here! Not in the world of the living! I'm panicking. It's only been ten minutes of fighting.

"Bankai!" Toshiro yells.

I know. I know what to do.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

"Momo, why are you doing this?" I ask.

I just stare at her. She is my friend, my childhood friend. Why? I just don't understand. I want to say I'm sorry, that I'm so sorry. For stabbing her, for...for...

"I'm doing this for you!" Momo screams.

"What?" I say. "What are you saying?"

She starts to hum. She must be using the kido. But I can't move. I can't move my limbs. I won't go and stop her. Don't I deserve this? Deserve revenge from her? Skyler utters something, but I can't hear. I'm drenched with guilt. So much guilt. The ball comes at me and suddenly, I have no control. I can think, but I can't control what I say or what I do. I can hear.

Stole Shiro-chan's heart. What does that mean? Am I spewing out my subconscience?

She wants me to kill Skyler. Momo Hinamori wants me to kill her. Skyler. Why? Too many things have happened at once. The Royal Princess comes, I get stuck here in the world of the living, my childhood friend has betrayed me, and I'm trying to kill Skyler.

Is she special to me? I can't think, what is happening to me? Why am I melting? I've known her for a few days and we've been so close. Why? Why?

My body continues to fight her in shikai. I don't want to fight her. I can feel that instinct to kill. I try to fight the hypnosis, but it's a losing battle for me. Who knew Hitsugaya Toshiro, the child prodigy, would be shamed and betrayed by his friend, Hinamori Momo. Does that mean I...Do I love Skyler?

* * *

Skyler's POV

I stare as Toshiro grow ice wings. Daiguren Hyorinmaru. Nice name. Gah! I am infuriating myself. I should not be thinking about this.**  
**

He charges at me. I shunpo teleport to the other side of the field. Momo gasps. Yeesh! You're the one who started the fight. You should have done research.

He charges at me again and my mind goes blank. I can't do anything but dodge. I can't even think. My body reacts to Toshiro as he's coming to me. What's happening? OVERRIDE OVERRIDE! I scream at myself but nothing is happening. Shoot, this is bad.

I grab Toshiro's blade with my barehand and he stops. I shunpo to him and our lips meet.

Shoot. My freaking mind goes into survival mode and THIS is what it thinks of! Stupid. But I can't say I'm not enjoying it. His ice cold lips burn me. Ack! What is wrong with me!? This is a life or death situation! I had no choice! It's not like it means anything. Right?

I can feel that he has returned, but he is kissing me back. I back away immediately. He looks at me, his bankai wings have dissipated, his eyes normal. I turn out of his gaze to see Momo. Her eyes are wide and she give me a look of hatred.

"You... impossible... even for a Royal Princess..." she utters.

"I have declared that you are a traitor to the Soul Society and will be sent back for immediate sentencing. Please do not resist," I say.

Two soul reapers appear and take Momo away. I hope she will not be executed. Then again, she did attack the Royal Princess. Now, I have a Toshiro to deal with.

"Toshiro, I'm sor..." I begin.

"It's fine," he says. "Survival right?"

"Yeah," I respond, unsure myself.

We return back to the dorm, completely silent. I want to go to the library. Where is it? Maybe I'll ask Toshiro. I still feel uneasy around him, as if he will try to kill me. I exit the study room to see Toshiro all tied up in chains. I stifle my laughter, but it keeps on pouring out.

Oh my gosh, this is just too good.

"MMMMM," Toshiro yells through the apple taking up his mouth.

I point a finger at him.

"Ah, Mr. Hitsugaya," I joke. "I'm so sorry, but I don't have the power to release you. I mean, it's not like I'm the Royal Princess that can free you."

"MMMMM," Toshiro yells again, getting frustrated.

"Okay, fine," I say.

I take the crimson apple out of his mouth and he glares at me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He looks so desperate and sad. Am I sadist? No, it's just so funny that this boy genius got stuck in this.

"Lu-sama, I apologize for disrupting your happiness, but he is dangerous. I saw him attack you earlier," a voice informs.

I turn to see a Royal Guard, dressed up with the four star sparkle thing or whatever. I glance at Toshiro. I start to laugh at him again. He glares.

"Would you be kind enough to release him?" I demand in monotone.

Okay, so it wasn't a question.

"Lu-sama, I apologize for the incon-" he stutters.

"Are you unaware of my position?" I interrogate.

"N-No," he replies.

Gah! These illiterate fools! They aren't part of the five official Royal Guard. They are just a bunch of idiots hired and allowed to put on a fancy outfit. I must speak to father of this disrespectful behavior!

"So please release him. Now," I growl.

"Y-Yes, Lu-sama."

He addresses me as sama, because I hate being called a Princess.

"Now leave my presence," I order.

"My apologies, but his highness ordered me to come and inform you that you need to get a date at the coronation," he rapidly informs.

I can't help it. I AM SO MAD. First, he comes here and doesn't listen to me. Second, he is an idiot. Third, if Toshiro attacked me, the I WOULD BE WELL AWARE AND ABLE TO HANDLE THE SITUATION. Fourth, I have to get a date. A DATE! GAK! Fifth, he's an idiot. Wait, did I mention that already?

"Thank you, now leave," I reply in a calm, false voice.

"My apologies for this disruption. I shall leave immediately."

He scurries out the door, much to my annoyance. I release Toshiro's chains.

"What was that about?" Toshiro mutters, stretching his limbs.

"I need to have a date to my official coronation as a Princess. He wants me to get romantically involved so I'll have kids sooner, ya know?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? More heirs for the bloodline!"

"Oh. Yeah."

Sigh. How many idiots do I have to take on in a day? It's surely taking a toll on me. I need a nap.

"Tosh-Tosh," I start.

"Don't call me that!" a vein appears on his forehead. "It's Toshiro for you!"

Haha.

"Tosh-Tosh, I'm going to take a nap at the sakura tree patch. See ya."

* * *

Toshiro's POV

Lazy much? She's going for a nap now? What a spoiled brat. Well... I can't say that now. She's not a brat. eaves and I'm bored. Really bored. Like bored enough that I want to do paperwork. Wait, scratch that. Why am i joking around in my head again?

I decide to go to the kitchen to get a drink when I see a shock of blue hair slowly rising from the couch. He's awake. The espada's awake.

"Where am I?" he mutters.

"You're in my dorm," I say.

"What?"

"Skyler Lu saved you from the beating of Ulquiorra."

"Ah, that girl. She was a beauty when she was younger."

"I will need to destroy you."

"NO! Well... I actually, I was 'purified.'"

"You were killed by a zanpakto?"

"Yes... But somehow, I remember my life."

"Yes, that happens."

"Well... What do I do?"

"Have you become a soul reaper?"

"Yeah, third seat in Squad 6."

"Wow...didn't notice."

"Life feels so... clean now."

"Great. So were you here on a mission?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be assisting you."

"Okay. Are you registered in this school?"

"Yeah. I was walking in the city when Ulquiorra saw me a yelled at me for betraying Aizen when he died."

"What? So Ulquiorra is still bad?"

"Yeah. Where's Skyler?"

"Napping in the sakura patch."

"You boys talking about me?" I hear Skyler say.

Grimmjow's blue eyes widen. Skyler's hands are on her hips and she's smiling. Her hair is ruffled with sakura petals everywhere.

"I couldn't fall asleep," she says.

"Wow, you're so good looking!" Grimmjow exclaims.

Skyler raises a suspicious eyebrow and blushes.

"You're not looking to bad yourself," she laughs.

I glance at them two. Okay?

_Jealous?_

Shut up, Hyorinmaru.

_I bet you like her._

Shut up.

_She's a pretty one._

Yeah, I sigh.

_You'd better hurry. She's gonna get taken._

Shut up!

He shuts up. I still don't know about her. She's beautiful and funny. But...

"What class are you in?" Skyler asks.

"B."

"Aw. Grimmjaw, I expected more," she says.

"There's a problem though," Grimmjaw says.

What? When was I informed of this?

"The girls are planning to get Skyler kicked out of school. You know, the Hitsugaya Fan Club. I overheard."

I smirk. Oh, that kind of problem. I don't care. Well... maybe I do. Skyler bursts out laughing.

"Kick me out? Wow," she says.

"But..." Grimmjaw says, "it's serious. The only way to get out of this is if you prove that you have a boyfriend."

My eyes widen.

"And that could be me," Grimmjaw suggests.

**Author's Note: Okay, horrible cliffhanger. I am a horrible joker. Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry about the wait, I had no time. I have a standardized test in two weeks by the government and I need to study. Sorry. Again. The next update should be sooner. Quadratic formulas are too long! Anyways, I love school. I bet you guys have been waiting.**

**So there was a kiss. But nothing real...right? I'm so bad at writing fighting scenes. I apologize. And this story is moving way too fast. Tomatoes can fly at me now. Sorry. **

**See ya,**

**~PotatoesRule**


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

**Author's Note: So, I'm back! If you didn't know, I started another story call That Girl I Met. Also, I've decided I'm going to change summary. I think it will be better if that happens. I don't know for sure yet, but my summary and title don't tell you anything about how they are going to school. By the way, if you feel like this story is going fast, then please say so! Because I feel like my writing is declining. I think there might be around ten more chapters.**

**Read!**

**~PotatoesRule**

Toshiro's POV

"No!" I blurt out suddenly, before realizing what I was saying.

Skyler stares at me, bright blue eyes reading the very essence of my soul and bursts into laughter. I... I feel as if I want to be Grimmjaw, but obviously cannot. Is this... jealousy? What?

"So it's settled then," Skyler says, smiling. "Let's go, Grimmjaw."

She giggles again.

"But seriously, who would date you of all people?" she says.

"Mean."

"Aw, toughen up more, Grimmjaw," she mocks.

"Just... Just get this over with," he mutters.

They walk out the door to go outside and I run to a window. My fan club is having a picnic outside. I squint my eyes and I see a picture of me being passed around. I smirk.

Grimmjaw is standing outside, and although I cannot hear what they are saying, they seems like they are a couple. They laugh and giggle and teasingly push each other.

_I told you so._

Told me what, Hyorinmaru?

_That you should have taken her._

She's just a friend, no more, no less.

_You can't pretend that there isn't a raging storm inside of you right now._

Well, that's true. I do have a pressing need to pee, but I need to see this.

_Just admit it, master! Peeing has nothing to do with it! You are envious. You know that._

He stays silent. There is a furiously raging battle going around inside my heart and mind. In these few days, I have never been so close to anyone in my entire life. She is the one who freed me from Hinamori's wrath, who respected me. She was the one who stole my heart.

And I feel myself being torn apart. I'm being blown away by the impregnable wind as they connect.

Their lips.

Together.

I fall to my knees, wondering why I feel so hopeless... so broken.

I don't even bother to gauge the reaction from those cursed girls that love me. But they don't know me. At all.

* * *

Over the next few days, I act cold and distant. Grimmjaw and Skyler continue their charade and the days go by, faster and faster. Skyler has asked me what's wrong multiple times and I say it's nothing.

"Hey, Toshiro," Skyler says.

We're in the dorm preparing for school.

"What?" I mutter.

"Grimmjaw and I are going to stage a big fight and break up," she giggles.

This surprises me. It has been a month and I still feel... heartbroken. I almost conned myself into believing Skyler and I aren't friends. But I can't. Because I love her, don't I?

We exit the dorm and head to the entrance of the classes. I see Grimmjaw and Skyler points an accusatory finger at him.

"Grimmjaw, I can't believe you!" Skyler screeches.

"What?" Grimmjaw fakes.

"You... you cheated on me!"

Grimmjaw's eyes open wide and he starts to stammer. This is actually quite amusing. I'm surprised how well they seem to be acting.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Skyler!" he replies.

"We're done!" Skyler screams.

She stalks into the building and I follow after her. That performance has everyone gossiping. I must admit, it was funny. But I don't laugh or smile.

* * *

There are these moments in which I feel I'm at my weakest. My heart thumps out of my chest. My hands shake. Even my cool demeanor falls and tumbles. What can I do to help anything, anything at all? The wind streams my unruly hair onto my face. My school uniform shaking just the slightest. I feel so nervous and I can't help but feel like I'm going to fall to my doom.

She's here.

Her black hair streams down to her back. She looks beyond, into the distance. Her blue eyes glisten and I feel as if the sky has been purified into her eyes.

"Skyler, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Her gaze lifts up to mine.

The school day had been most boring and I asked her to come with me here after class. Why did I ask her to come? Why is there so much pain in her eyes?

And so, there are these moment in which I blatantly stare into her beauty. There are these moment when I feel like she can see my heart bursting out. There are these moments in which I am scared that she cannot and will not comprehend. She seems so much like a perfect being, but I know she is cracked and broken of the inside. There are these small moments that cannot be replaced and I feel like the tension in the air will end up cracking me as well.

"Never mind," I end up saying, like the idiot I am.

"Toshiro, I wanted you to know that I'm inviting you to my coronation," she says. "It's be today. I'm sorry, I should have warned you earlier, but I forgot. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe, I just like doing this to you. You are a close friend of mine."

My eyes widen.

"It will be in the Royal Dimension. If you accept my invitation, we must leave immediately."

"Yes," I say. "I accept."

She smiles a wide grin and hugs me.

"Remember I'm Lu-sama. That's about as informal as you can get there."

"What shall I wear?"

"You shall be dressed there, now let's go!"

"Okay, Lu-sama."

I feel numb. Is this for real? Suddenly, the blast of the whole thing gets on my nerves. What am I doing? Why have I become such an idiot in her presence? I am supposed to be a genius, yet she makes me lose my mind. And... I'm going to meet the Soul King. The Soul King! He's like a god that governs the Soul Society. My stomach has been twisted and I can feel butterflies entering.

She grabs my hand and we just disappear.

* * *

We are in the Soul Society. In the Tenth Squad's Barracks. Wait... doesn't that mean that-

"Captain, you're back-" Matsumoto begins. "The R-Royal P-Princess. My apologies."

She bends down to the floor. Skyler smiles at me.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Captain Hitsugaya," she teases.

"She's not my girlfriend," I try to reply calmly.

"Right, Taicho."

She laughs.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, you may stand," Skyler commands.

She stands.

"I shall be leaving with Captain Hitsugaya now. I expect you to finish all duties and await his arrival."

She nods and just like that we are off. But to where? That is the question.

* * *

Skyler's POV

Sigh. That Toshiro guy is one tough nut. First, he asks me to meet him at the sakura tree patch. Then, he doesn't say anything. And then, I ask him to come to my coronation as the official Princess and he acts as if he doesn't want to go. I guess meeting Father is nerve racking.

Okay, so more than nerve racking. More like fall to the floor fainting at the chance to even see Father.

Okay, shut up, Skyler.

I'm being so stupid right now, I feel like an idiot.

Then again, I have a lot of problems.

There's the ceremony, and then the reception, and then the dance.

We leave his office in a matter of seconds.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Toshiro asks.

"Well... most of the time, the Royal Guard is with me. But I can teleport directly to the dimension due to my Royal blood."

I grab his hand.

"Skyler! What are you doing?" he whispers.

She smiles deviously.

"To meet Father of course. He's very interested in you."

He freezes up and in a poof, we're in his throne room.

Servants rush up to me and I tell them to dress Toshiro up for the occasion. I tell them to go tailor it to be themed to winter and cold. They take Toshiro away.

Father has not come yet and so I have time. I slip away from the room and wander to the Gardens. There are beautiful purple flowers in full bloom. The birds chirp and their majestic song soothes me. There's a cool breeze and I feel calm.

Suddenly I see a man. But it's not Toshiro.

It's him.

"Lu-sama, pleasure to meet you out here. You look as beautiful as always," he says.

It's my "boyfriend." I guess I'm supposed to call him that. He is a high-ranking noble that Father wants me to marry. But to be honest, I don't like him. He seems to be a man that wants to use me.

"Why are you here, Dai?"

"I was wondering about that boy you brought here," he says.

Katsuo Dai is a man of the same age as me. He has brown hair and black eyes. He is not special. He just has noble blood. He is a very slim man. Sigh. This really sucks eggs. We have showed no signs of affection to each other. Maybe he has. I don't really know. My mind has wandered to that white haired person with the teal eyes. Dai begins to walk up to me and I wonder what he will do. I hear a door open in the background and I want to know if it's Toshiro. Dai must be jealous! What's he going to do? I can't move.

Dai's lips meet mine.

I push him off of me, but it's too late.

Toshiro has seen.

He is dressed in a navy kimono with trees. But instead of leaves, there is frost. It looks great, like a piece of artwork.

"Dai, why?" I ask.

I want to laugh at him, but what he has done is unforgivable.

"I love you, Skyler," he says.

"You don't even know me. I don't know you."

"But Skyler-"

"Dai, the only reason why I am with you is because Father requested it. But because you have showed me rudeness, I cannot and will not be with you. Good-bye."

He nods and walks away. I run up to Toshiro.

"Sorry you had to see that," I mutter.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he wonders.

"I don't really know. It's never been clear. But I'm upset that he kissed me. What the heck? Anyways, Father seems to have arrived."

Toshiro takes a sharp breath and nods.

And this is why I love you, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**Author's Note: I feel like my writing is declining. This is my first fanfiction so I'll have to learn how to write this stuff better. Feel free to criticize. I tried to get this update in as fast as I could. I actually think my other story is better, plot-wise, because I have that figured out. But for this one, I'm just writing with the flow. If you have any ideas or questions, tell me right away!**

**Just saying, the next chapter will probably come in a week.**

**I hope you come back and enjoy!**

**~PotatoesRule**


End file.
